


Missed Shot

by ghostedMinds



Series: Nail Troubles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, everything works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima misses a shot during a practice match. What does this mean for the world? More importantly, what does this mean for the green haired ace and his hawk-eye using partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head one day. Hope you enjoy.

It happens during a practice match between Seirin and Shūtoku in the second quarter with 7:33 left and Seirin leading by two points. Takao passes the ball to Midorima who has gotten away from Kagami thanks to his teammates, and he jumps and releases the ball. Everyone watches as it sails through the air and waits for the inevitable three points to be score but to everyone’s surprise it doesn’t come because the basketball bounces off of the rim and toward the ground, not landing in the net. Everyone in the gym has frozen, too shocked by the miss to move. After a few seconds, Takao is the first to move, he turns around to face Midorima with surprise and fear written on his face and Midorima can feel his eyebrow twitch at the onslaught he’s about to receive. “Shin-chan! What happened? Are you sick? Are you hurt? What’s wrong? Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?” The green haired ace huffs and inspects his left hand while his right hand adjusts his glasses. Takao’s voice seems to startle everyone back into the present because they all look at Midorima as well, expecting an answer. “It was nothing, just a miscalculation.” “You never make miscalculations Midorima-kun.” Midorima glares at Kuroko. “I said it’s nothing. Everything’s fine. We have a game to play, don’t we?” Everyone on the court nods at that and after the ball gets thrown back in the game continues however the one time occurrence happens again. Less than two minutes have passed when Midorima receives the ball again and he shots and just like his last shot, the ball misses the net. This time no one says anything as they notice him stiffen for a second. The second continues that way, with the Shūtoku ace receiving the ball and missing and eventually the team stops passing to him, sensing something wrong. Takao however notices that Midorima is constantly checking his left hand and wonders if something’s wrong. 

At halftime when both coaches are talking about something, Takao sits beside Midorima and looks at him with a worried expression. “Shin-chan are you sure you’re okay? You keep missing and keep looking at you hand?” The ace adjusts his glasses and looks away from Takao. “It’s nothing to worry about. Don’t concern yourself with it.” Takao opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Aida Riko. “Alright guys. We’ve decided to cut this practice match short today. So great game everyone.” Kagami’s about to say something when he gets elbowed by Kuroko in his gut, painfully, and the two start their friendly bickering with Kagami yelling at the shorter and Kuroko responding calmly. 

Never one to miss an opportunity, Takao grabs his stuff as Midorima grabs his and grabs his hand and quickly exits the gym, telling the team that they’re going on ahead. Takao knows he’s not going to get any answers from Midorima at the moment and he really is worried about him so he decides to walk without any talking, never letting go of Midorima’s hand.

When they reach were they part ways Takao stops and turns around staring up at Midorima. “Shin-chan. Please tell me what’s wrong. You never miss a shot and I’m really worried? Are you—“before he can finish talking, the ace pulls his left hand free from Takao’s hand and uses it to cover his mouth. His right hand goes to his glasses adjust his glasses again, and cover his face which he’ll never admit to. “Like I said before Takao, it’s a simple miscalculation on my part. I chipped my nail before the game without realizing it and I left my nail file at home.” Takao looked at Midorima for a second before a grin split across his face, enjoying the blush on the taller’s cheeks and the reason given. Pulling the other’s left hand into his right, he lets out a small laugh. “But Shin-chan, you never forget your nail filer. What happened?” Takao could see the red deepen on the ace’s face and only grinned wider. “That’s not important. As you can see there is nothing to worry about. I’ll have fixed the problem by tomorrow so don’t worry anymore.” The hawk’s eye owner nodded as he brought Midorima’s left hand to his own face, catching the eye of the owner of the hand who eyed him warily. “Takao?” The shorter didn’t say anything as he inspected each nail and found that the middle finer was indeed chipped, not badly but chipped either way. Raising the hand to his mouth, he placed a gentle kiss on the chipped nail keeping eye contact with the green haired ace. “I hope you’re nail doesn’t feels better Shin-chan. I’d be devastated if it didn’t get better.” Midorima adjusted his glasses turning his face to look away from the boy in front of him, face red in embarrassment. Takao grins again and takes the ace’s other hand away from his face and brings both hands to his chest to hold captive as he leans forward onto his toes to plant a kiss on his lips, feeling Midorima mold their lips together as he kisses him back. Opening his eyes, Takao takes note that Midorima’s face is still red and smiles up at him, happy he caused it but also happy about the kiss Midorima let him have. “I guess I’ll see at school tomorrow then Shin-chan.” Takao takes a step back, releasing Midorima’s hands and is surprised to see the ace follow him, his eyes locked on the shorter’s lips. Midorima leans in and gives Takao another kiss, this time a lot more aggressive than the innocent kiss that the point-guard gave. Takao finds himself moaning into the kiss and whimpers slightly when the taller pulls away. “I’ll see you later Kazunari” Midorima whispers to him huskily before he steps back and begins to walk away toward his house. Takao feels his face warm as a blush makes itself present on his face at the use of his first name, which he loves, and notices as Midorima walks away that his face is still a little red. He grins and waves at the green haired boy. “Bye-bye Shin-chan” he calls before turning and also walking home, touching his lips a little giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a chipped/broken nail type scenario with different characters, should I?  
> I'd love to hear what you hear too.


End file.
